Stephanie has dinner at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$50.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$50.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$50.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$50.00$ $\$5.00$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$50.00 + \$5.00 = $ $\$55.00$ The total cost of the bill is $\$55.00$.